


Varigo Christmas Week

by HoneyxMonkey



Series: Varigo Appreciation Week [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyxMonkey/pseuds/HoneyxMonkey
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: Varigo Appreciation Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956145
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Varigo Christmas Week

“You got everything?” Hugo asked as he walked down the hall.

“Yep!” Came Varian’s muffled voice. 

Hugo turned to see his boyfriend engulfed in the piles of blankets they’d grabbed from their room. He laughed. “Need help there, Shortstack?”

“No.” Varian huffed, moving the blankets enough to properly glare at the blond. “And I’m not short.”

Hugo laughed. “Oh yes you are, love.”

Varian stuck his tongue out at him and hefted the blankets. “Come on String Bean. My arms are getting tired.”

Hugo grinned as Varian walked past him. He waited for a moment before scooping Varian up, the shorter male yelping in surprise.

“Hugo!” Varian yelled as the blond cackled with joy. “Put me down!”

“Nah.” Hugo grinned at him. “You said your arms were tired. I’m helping.”

Varian tried to maintain his glare but couldn’t conceal his smile. “You’re the worst.”

Hugo pecked his cheek as he continued their march down the hall. “I love you too.”

_______________________

Once they’d reached the living room, Hugo plopped Varian down on the couch.

“Ey!” Varian yelped again, flailing helplessly as he landed on the couch. “Jerk.”

Hugo laughed as he climbed over the back of the sofa and slid next to his boyfriend. “Yes, but I’m your jerk.”

Varian rolled his eyes with a smile. “This is true.”

Hugo smiled and kissed his temple as he listened to the crackling of the fireplace. “So!” He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV that was perched on the mantle over the fireplace. “What are we watching?”

Varian thought for a moment before distributing the blankets evenly amongst the two of them and cuddling against Hugo. “The Grinch.”

Hugo snorted a laugh and wrapped his arm around Varian. “Cartoon or live-action?”

Varian hummed, wrapping one arm around Hugo’s stomach. “Cartoon.”

Hugo nodded, turning on the movie and pulling Varian closer.

They snuggled for about half the movie before Varian started to press kisses to Hugo’s neck and soon they had forgotten about the movie all together. Varian had perched himself on Hugo’s lap, threading his fingers through his hair as their lips connected softly again and again. The remnants of the hot chocolate made the kisses all the sweeter. 

Varian began to pull away teasingly, Hugo’s lips chasing after his. Hugo wrapped his arms tighter around Varian’s waist, bringing him down again to connect their lips once more. Varian let out a soft moan of delight as Hugo nibbled at his bottom lip.

He smiled as the kiss broke and Hugo’s lips still hovered near his.

“Don’t even start with the teasing.” Hugo whispered, his lips brushing over Varian’s as he spoke. 

Varian giggled and kissed him again, sighing contentedly as Hugo returned it. “Okay, I won’t.”

They returned to brushing and pressing their lips together as the end credits of the movie played. They paid it no mind, both much too occupied with what they were doing to care. 

The fire in the fireplace began to dim as the two boys on the couch continued to be consumed in the other’s warmth and presence.


End file.
